


In Moonlit Woods

by shadow_lover



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: As comforting as Ciel gets, Caretaking, Hurt/Comfort, If you want - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is knocked unconscious during the werewolf arc. Ciel watches over him in his own resentful way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Moonlit Woods

Ciel stood over Sebastian’s body and cursed.

Only slivers of moonlight cut through the heavy treetops above, but it was enough for him to see that Sebastian was definitely unconscious. Not many things could knock a demon out -- he assumed, at least -- but the Germans had found and implemented one of them. A dark-feathered dart. Sebastian had brushed it from his shoulder, slaughtered everyone in sight, and carried Ciel away as usual, but within minutes he’d had to slow, then stop. In the deep of the woods, he’d set Ciel down before collapsing to the ground.

So Ciel was left shivering in this stupid dress and these stupid stockings and these stupid slippers, alone save his butler’s motionless form. He couldn’t tell if the dress was too tight around the waist or if he was just breathing too hard, too fast. He didn’t know which way to seek help -- _that_ was north, yes, but his sense of direction was useless when he didn’t know where the others were meeting. Sebastian knew everything. And Ciel didn’t dare call out, not with the leftover Germans possibly straggling through the woods.

Experimentally, he tried nudging Sebastian’s side with his slippered foot. Nothing. He nudged harder. Again, nothing. “Fuck you,” he muttered, and kicked as hard as he could. Not even a sound, but hopefully it would hurt when the demon woke up. 

His only option was to wait here until Sebastian woke or someone else found them. Ideally the former. Ciel scowled and took hold of Sebastian’s arm with both hands. The bastard was _heavy_ and Ciel was _tired_ but he managed to heave him up and back to rest against a broad tree trunk. There were damp leaves stuck to Sebastian’s face. After a moment of considering, Ciel plucked them off and used the hem of his dress to dry his butler’s cheek.

It was peculiar, being so close to Sebastian without those dark eyes watching his every move. Ciel found himself struck by how lovely Sebastian was at rest, when his sharp-sculpted features weren’t smirking over his morning tea. Sometimes he wished the demon was not so pretty, that his shape better reflected the danger he posed.

He posed no danger now, though, and Ciel was going to give him hell for this when he woke up. Ciel knelt by the demon’s side and felt around inside his jacket -- a new experience, feeling around in Sebastian’s clothes instead of the other way around -- until his hand found a cold, hard object tucked into a side holster. He drew out the gun, checked it was loaded, and straightened back up.

Gun in hand, he leaned back against the tree to stand guard over his demon, for as long as he had to.


End file.
